Blue Nail Polish
by WithDemonWings
Summary: Buffy's bashing Xander behind his back, but the Xan-man over hears. Everyone finally has enough of Buffy's attitude. OoC-ness. AU. Slash.


**Blue Nail Polish**

'We've graduated and started to move on, and Will, I know Xander's your best friend and all but why is he still here? Why does he insist on helping when all that's gonna happen is he's going to distract the demon of the week and get tossed into a wall or a headstone or a car or something?' Buffy ranted to Willow. They were the only two in the shop as they set up the stock for the store.

The hesitation was from Willow was all the answer Xander needed he turned on his heel and fled from the store, the door slamming behind him.

'We're closed,' Buffy announced as she moved from behind the shelves she was stocking since she couldn't see the door. She watched the empty store for a sign of something but nothing happened, 'Odd,' she mumbled as she rejoined Willow.

'What was that?' Willow asked as she shelved the jar of whatever it was onto the top shelf.

'No idea,' Buffy replied as she passed Willow the next jar.

'That was Xander, he heard what you said,' Giles offered with an angry glare for both Willow and Buffy. Willow at least looked ashamed for not sticking up for Xander, Buffy looked rather smug.

'And he's done more for you then you know,' Giles added when Buffy looked like she was going to say something.

'Oh like what?' the blond demanded as she huffed and crossed her arms across her chest.

Giles studied the blond for a long moment, idly wondering what had happened to the bright young woman he had met three years ago or was it five? He wasn't sure but this bitter woman was nothing like the courageous woman from before.

'I think we're done for today,' he stated, deliberately not answering Buffy's question about Xander because Xander knew what he had done and Giles had a fair idea of what the young man had done and if Buffy didn't know well, that was her own fault.

'The only thing Xander is good for is getting donuts and fucking everything up,' Buffy stating, now full out pouting.

Giles was surprised when he heard a slap, he whirled around to find a fuming Willow glowering at Buffy. 'He defused a bomb, diverted at least 2 apocalypses and last night when you dusted one vamp he dusted five!' she blurted furiously.

Buffy's pout turned to confusion, 'no, I dusted all them myself,' she replied trying to remember last night.

Willow let out a frustrated growl before she grabbed her bag and stormed from the shop.

Buffy turned to Giles but he was already packing his bag.

'Go home,' he stated before she could say something she would regret. He slung his bag over his shoulder and took Buffy's arm and guided her from the store, 'just go home,' he repeated, pushing her out the door.

*

Giles was surprised to find Xander on his front steps.

'I'm not hear because of Buffy, I know what I've done, I know I'm not useless, I just... they... I can't...' he stuttered not really sure how to tell Giles that his parents had kicked him out.

'You are more than welcome to stay here, for as long as you need to,' Giles offered with a warm smile.

'Thank you,' Xander replied with his own smile, though it didn't seem quite as bright as his normal ones.

Giles poured them each two fingers of scotch before he asked, 'what else is bothering you?'

For a long time Xander didn't reply as he stared into the amber liquid.

'Anya left,' he replied after he took a long swallow from the tumbler.

Giles looked mildly surprised, granted the former demon treated the young man worst then his closest friends at the moment. He was of the knowledge that he was adept in the very least at giving the young woman an orgasm practically on demand. Something she wouldn't have given up voluntarily, at least Giles had thought the way the bint had raved about it incessantly.

'Did she say why?' Giles asked, topping up Xander's glass.

He shook his head, 'not even a goodbye and thanks for all the orgasms,' he replied dryly.

'The nerve,' Giles offered, with mock indignation on Xander's behalf.

Xander gave a light chuckle, 'I know! Some people,' he stated with a shake of his head.

'Some people indeed,' the Brit agreed, topping up their glasses again.

*

Xander woke slowly, the kind that happens on a Sunday sometime when you haven't had a lot of sleep all week and you've finally let your body shut down and get all the sleep it needs and you have nowhere to go and nothing to do and the only reason why you're waking up in the first place is so that you can pee and go back to bed.

As Xander made his way to the bathroom he didn't realize that the room was brighter then he was used to and the bathroom wasn't in its normal place, or that when he crawled back into bed he curled up next to a warm body. Not that he hadn't done that with Anya on more than one occasion but this body was different, harder than hers and it wrapped an arm around him as it pulled him closer to it but Xander didn't care because he was tired and wanted and safe and comfortable.

*

The next time Xander woke he was far more cognisant of his surroundings.

He gave a leisurely stretch and wiggled against the body behind him.

Then his brain registered that the hard thing pressed against his arse was a half hard cock and that it was a very male hand that was gently stroking his chest and stomach.

'Ohcrapohcrapohcrap!' Xander panicked as he tumbled onto the floor.

'Xander?' a familiar British accent came over the edge.

'Giles?' he returned incredulously as he peered over the edge of the bed, rubbing his sore arse.

His arse was sore!

His panic came back as he realized what that meant, 'we didn't...' he didn't really want to ask. He had no problems with that, he was himself, not totally, hello Anya, but with Giles! Again not that he didn't want to but he had had fantasies during those library sessions of the G-Man bending him over the table or pushing him against a stack and pushing into him and oh so needing to not go there!

No his arse wasn't sore, his ass cheek was from where it had broken his fall but on the whole his ass was relatively pain free.

'Xander!' Giles snapped even as he snapped his fingers in front of Xander's face.

'What?' he asked annoyed that someone had the gall to interrupt his fantasy.

'I'm pretty sure we didn't do anything last night,' Giles replied, looking both irritated and slightly hurt. Was that disappointment Xander heard?

Suddenly something clicked in Xander's brain and he gaped at Giles, 'You want to have sex with me,' he stated.

Giles could only blink at Xander for a moment, how the boy had figured that out...

Well it didn't matter because he did and he may have last night, no, no he hadn't, they had staggered up stairs, well Giles had but then Xander had followed and claimed that he had nightmares and didn't like to sleep alone.

Giles chuckled softly and the sound went to Xander's confused cock.

'Yes, I want to have sex with you, among other things,' Giles admitted, eyeing the younger brunet with an appreciative gaze.

Xander studied Giles for a minute, then realized that he didn't even have to think about it and mentally slapped himself for being so... dense.

He lurched up and kissed Giles. And Giles pulled him all the way onto the bed and kissed him back.

Kissing Giles was way better then Xander had thought it would be.

The pair spent the rest of the day in bed, getting up only long enough to shower because they had both managed to climax three times and were feeling sticky.

*

Xander only went to the shop when he knew that Buffy wouldn't be there. It had taken a few days for Xander to forgive Willow for not defending him initially but after hearing the story about the slap from both Giles and Willow he had forgiven her.

Buffy had tried to put Xander down but no one was listening to her about it. She began to pout but stopped talking badly about Xander. She would glare angrily at Xander whenever she saw him but he would simply ignore her.

One night, a few days after a particularly nasty fight in which Xander had almost died because of Buffy, who had since been stripped of her slayer status and was awaiting a trial, Giles returned after patrolling he found Xander painting his nails.

'What are you doing?' Giles asked, sitting on the table in front of Xander, careful not to jostle the man.

'Painting my nails,' he replied as if he did it every day.

'I can see that, why?' Giles admired the dark blue, almost black lacquer that the younger brunet applied with startling ease.

Xander shrugged, 'I found it in the bathroom,' he replied, not looking up from his task.

Giles could only pull off his glasses and clean the lenses.


End file.
